Hitsuke Hekireki
Hitsuke Hekireki (すけ日置のレキヒット, Hekireki Hitsuke) is the first character of DarkNight. He is part of the Hekireki Clan which uses the Hoshigatagan. | homecountry = | affiliation =Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Genin | previous occupation = | team =Team 8 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Hekireki Clan | rank = | classification = | reg =089117 | academy =6 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Hoshigatagan | beast = | hiden = | nature = File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Lightning File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Water Supercell | jutsu = All Academy Jutsu Summoning Technique (Hawks, Snakes) File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Violent Water Wave File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png Tornado of Water File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Chidori File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Lightning Surge Supercell Release: Zeus Raijin Shield of Raijin | weapons = }} Background Early Life Hitsuke was born as a fast-learner, learning every jutsu in advance from his real father. He was then shocked by his father's sudden death and activated his Hoshigatagan, which he forgot about after a day. While he was sleeping with his brother, his mother put brought them to a run down place in a cardboard box. A couple found them and took them as their own, bringing them up. Graduation At the age of 6, he graduated from the academy, which made his parents proud of him. Everyone wanted to be on the same team as him for his knowledge and the fact that he's quite handsome. Team 8 Hitsuke was pretty disappointed that he was the only one so far to be chosen into that team. It was only until the next test came round that he had two other teammates and a jonin instructor. Personality Hitsuke is a cheerful boy despite all the sufferings he has been through. He opens to his closest friends whenever he has troubles. However, he could burst out into anger anytime, remembering his father's death. Other then that, he is a calm boy. Appearance Hitsuke is a fair skinned boy with hair that covers his eyes. Both his eyes and hair being blue, he is usually mistaken for his brother. His most noticeable part is the three piercings he has on his ears, which was there before the couple found them. He wears a best similar to what a Jonin wears, except that his is modified to be longer and blue. He has three straps with diamonds on his right hand. Abilities Hoshigatagan Hitsuke first awakened his Hoshigatagan when his father died in front of him. However, he soon forgot it a few days later. Sometimes, when he is angry or sad over something, people could see in his eyes the immature Hoshigatagan. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Hitsuke was first taught the summoning technique from his father. After allowing Hitsuke to sign a contract with eagles and snakes, his father made Hitsuke go through the execution of the technique in order to provide good allies for Hitsuke to use in battle. The type of eagles and snakes Hitsuke is able to summon depends on his chakra, as seen when he was first able to summon a little eagle. At first, Hitsuke was unable to summon snakes, using only eagles. However, after intense training on his own after his father's death, he gained control over summoning snakes, being able to summon the great snake, Manda. Nature Transformation After failing to get teammates after his exam, Hitsuke went berserk on finding his elemental nature, which he found out was Lightning and Water release. Upon gaining the ability to use Raijin, he discovered he could use Yin Chakra to manipulate the bolts, and using Supercell Release ninjutsu for the first time. Stats Trivia